Pedazos de vida
by Adrienne Lupin
Summary: Pequeños pedazos de la vida de Sirius y Remus, simplemente ellos dos. Pequeñas piezas que separadas pueden no parecer mucho, pero que juntas se unen como un puzle para formar una bonita pero triste historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Serie de pequeños drabbles sobre Sirius y Remus nacidos en momentos de profundo aburrimiento, que no son lo suficientemente largos como para ser una historia propia pero que quiero compartir con vosotros.

Espero que os guste! :)

Adrienne Lupin.

******Advertencias:** Slash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Puede contener lemmon. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

**1. Insinuaciones**

Cuando en sexto empezaron a salir en secreto, Remus y Sirius solían insinuar su relación en público, tratando de hacer sentir incómodo al otro chico.

Sirius pasaba el tiempo en el dormitorio que los cuatro Merodeadores compartían, paseándose sin camisa y hablando largo rato con Remus, que se ruborizaba mientras se lo comía con los ojos y trataba de no ser descubierto por James y Peter, que también estaban allá, siempre molestando.

Remus, por su parte, solía tumbarse en los sofás color rojo de la sala común, con los pies colgando por un lado, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la larga y suave curva de su cuello medio expuesta, distrayendo a Sirius de la redacción de Pociones que estaba intentando hacer, y que al final quedaba incompleta

Pero por mucha diversión que encontraran Padfoot y Moony en las bromas que se hacían durante el día, a la vista de todos, se lo pasaban mucho mejor solos, por la noche, detrás de las cortinas ceradas de la cama de Sirius, protegidos por hechizos silenciadores.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está la segunda parte de mi serie de pequeños drabbles, quiero agradecer a **Topa**, **Marijo VFamilia** y **faneses** por sus reviews en la primera viñeta. Gracias! :)

Espero que os guste este! :)

Adrienne Lupin.

******Advertencias:** Slash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Puede contener lemmon. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

**2. Poema**

Una vez, cuando se acercaba el vigésimo cumpleaños de Sirius, Remus intentó plasmar en un papel sus sentimientos hacia él. Pensó que no le sería difícil, ya que siempre había sido bueno con las letras y los estudios. Se equivocaba.

Se pasó tres días y tres noches encerrado en su despacho, llenando el suelo de pergaminos arrugados, para desesperación de Sirius, que tenía otras ideas sobre como ocupar el tiempo. Solo salía para comer y para ir a la biblioteca donde trabajaba, e incluso allí, en cualquier momento libre, seguía intentando escribir ese poema que tanto se le resistía.

Al final, tras docenas de pruebas, se dio por vencido. Se dio cuenta que no podía plasmar sus sentimientos de ninguna manera, eran demasiado profundos. Levantó la pluma y escribió dos palabras en el pergamino: "_Te quiero_". No podía decirlo de otra manera.


	3. Chapter 3

Vaya, parece que estoy en una racha productiva! :P Ya hace días que esta escena rondaba por mi mente, queriendo ser escrita. Así que me puse delante del teclado, y simplemente salió! :Sé que no es de lo mejor que he escrito, pero creo que el final es muy dulce :)

Así pues, aquí está la tercera viñeta de mi serie de pequeños drabbles, quiero agradecer a **Breyito-Black-Lupin** y **faneses** por sus reviews en la viñeta anterior. Gracias! :)

Espero que os guste! :)

Quiero aprovechar para desear feliz cumpleaños (un poco tardío, lo sé, pero mejor tarde que nunca :P) a la mujer que ha hecho todo esto posible, y a la que debemos tanto. Long Life The Queen.

Adrienne Lupin.

******Advertencias:** Slash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Puede contener lemmon. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

**3. Pesadillas**

Cuando Remus se despertó esa noche, en su cama, con el corazón en un puño, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando. Ya le había pasado algunas otras veces antes, eso de despertarse en medio de la noche asustado, y siempre había resultado que era cuando Sirius lo estaba pasando mal.

Evidentemente, para confirmar sus sospechas, en la cama de al lado Sirius no paraba de moverse y hacer sonidos raros por lo bajo, otra vez esas malditas pesadillas. Siempre había tenido, pero desde que había abandonado Grimmauld Place éstas se habían acentuado.

Remus se levantó silenciosamente, descorriendo con cuidado las cortinas de su cama para no despertar a nadie, y fue hacia la cama de su amigo. Sirius estaba allí, sudado, con los ojos cerrados y murmurando algo entre dientes. Se agachó a su lado, le acarició el pelo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, intentando calmarlo.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta a su espalda, el juramento de no volver nunca. La mirada decepcionada de Regulus, abandonado en una casa maldita. Los gritos de su madre, la ausencia de su padre.

Otra vez Regulus, esta vez en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Esa mirada perdida, que lo acusa de traición. Su hermano pequeño, al que debió proteger, pero que ha abandonado a merced de la bruja de su madre y los demonios que habitan esa casa centenaria. Traidor, traidor, traidor.

* * *

Sirius se despertó de golpe, sudado y con el corazón acelerado. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, asustado en medio de la oscuridad, fue a Remus tumbado a su lado, e inmediatamente se tranquilizó un poco.

- Tranquilo, solo es un sueño. - le susurró el licántropo, acariciándole el pelo - Vuelve a dormir.

- Gracias, Remus. - el animago solo sonrió, y con una palabra bastó, no hacían falta más. Gracias por ayudarme en mis malos momentos, gracias por estar siempre aquí, gracias por todo lo que hemos compartido. Gracias por amarme.

- Gracias a ti, Sirius. - murmuró Remus de vuelta, perdiéndose en los ojos grises de su novio. Gracias por aceptarme tal y como soy, gracias por ayudarme y no rechazarme. Gracias por todo lo que hemos compartido, gracias por amarme.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! :) Aquí está la cuarta viñeta de mi serie de pequeños drabbles. ¿La idea? De una foto en Facebook de nuestros cachorritos, donde alguien comentó algo de unas cortinas. Os daría el link, pero lo perdí... :3

Quiero agradecer a **Breyito-Black-Lupin** y **faneses** por sus reviews en la viñeta anterior. Gracias! :)

Espero que os guste! :)

******Advertencias:** Slash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Puede contener lemmon. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

**4. Cortinas**

- ¿Sirius, podrías preocuparte un poco, no? - exclamó Remus, al que ya se le estaba terminando la paciencia - Es una decisión muy importante.

- No es una decisión nada importante, Moony. - Sirius simplemente se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la estantería del otro lado del pasillo, esperando a que su pareja terminara de escoger - ¡Sólo son unas malditas cortinas!

- No son solo unas malditas cortinas, Sirius. - Remus suspiró, suplicando paciencia a Merlín, mientras se decidía entre dos tonos ligeramente distintos - Serán las cortinas de nuestro nuevo piso.

Sirius se acercó un poco a Remus, le tocó el hombro, y cuando éste se giró, simplemente le besó. Al principio, el licántropo empezó a devolverle el beso con gusto, pero luego se acordó de donde estaban y lo apartó de un empujón.

- ¡Sirius Black! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Siempre tienes que dar la nota allá donde vamos?- gritó Remus, enfadado.

- No estoy haciendo nada malo. - Sirius se volvió a encoger de hombros y sonrió - Solo estoy besando a mi novio. ¿Eso ahora es un delito?

- No es un delito, pero... - Remus volvió a suspirar - ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo. Hoy duermes en el sofá. - Aún enfadado, Remus cogió el primer paquete de cortinas que encontró en la estantería, unas de un bonito color azul, las puso en el carrito y empezó a ir hacia la caja.

- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad Remus? - murmuró el animago, sonriendo mientras seguía a su pareja - No me importan las cortinas que tengamos en nuestro piso. Lo que me importa es que será nuestro, y que viviré contigo.

Y por supuesto, esa noche Sirius Black no durmió en el sofá.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! :) Aquí está la quinta viñeta de mi serie de pequeños drabbles. Tuve esta idea hace mucho, y creo que es una charla que tenían pendiente entre ellos. Pero no sabía como plasmarlo, hasta que se me ocurrió la frase de Sirius, y su gesto (ya lo veréis).

Quiero agradecer a **Breyito-Black-Lupin** y **faneses** por sus reviews en la viñeta anterior. Gracias! :) Chicas, agradezco mucho vuestras ideas, las viñetas ya están en camino! :)

Espero que os guste! :)

******Advertencias:** Slash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Puede contener lemmon. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

**5. Hablando**

- ¿Lo echas de menos? - preguntó Remus incorporándose un poco del sofá donde estaban tumbados, él apoyado en el hombro de Sirius y sus piernas entrelazadas.

- ¿El qué? - le respondió Sirius curioso, mirándolo también.

- Estar con mujeres.

El animago se sorprendió bastante con esa pregunta, y boqueó un poco, sin saber qué decir.

- Por favor, sé sincero. - pidió Remus, sonriendo tristemente y bajando la mirada - No me enfadaré.

- Pues... A veces un poco, cuando veo alguna chica mona que me sonríe, por ejemplo. - confesó el animago, levantándole la barbilla a Remus para mirarlo a los ojos - Pero luego te miro a ti, y me olvido de todas ellas.

Lentamente, Sirius movió su mano hasta la nuca de Remus, y enterró sus dedos entre los mechones de pelo castaño. Luego acercó poco a poco sus rostros, para darle un tierno beso.

Mientras se besaban, Sirius movió su mano derecha hasta encontrar la izquierda del otro, y acarició lentamente el anillo que el licántropo tenía allí, en el dedo anular.

- No me arrepiento de nada, Remus.

* * *

Había sido una ceremonia pequeña, íntima. Solo ellos dos, el hombre del ministerio y los siete testigos necesarios para formalizar la unión. La padrina de Remus, una feliz y muy embarazada Lily. El padrino de Sirius, un sonriente James. Peter en primera fila, con los invitados. De parte de Remus, nadie. De parte de Sirius, sólo su tío Alphard, su prima Andrómeda y el marido y la hija de ésta, los únicos miembros de su familia con los que aún se hablaba.

Muchos años después, en un tren rojo destino a Hogwarts, ese sería el recuerdo que el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin, utilizaría para conjurar el patronus que salvó al hijo de su amigo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todas! :)

Esta viñeta viene de una laaarga historia, y mi querida Eis me pidió (o más bien amenazó) para que la escribiera hace SIGLOS! :P Así que, aquí está, esto es para ti! :)

Quiero agradecer a **Breyito-Black-Lupin** y **faneses** por sus reviews en la viñeta anterior. Gracias! :)

Pensad que es solo la primera parte, la introducción, el lemmon vendrá en la siguiente viñeta.

Bye, and enjoy it! :)

******Advertencias:** Slash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Puede contener lemmon. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

**6. Jueves (1)**

Era la tarde de un jueves de otoño de 1980, y Remus Lupin estaba sentado tranquilamente en el escritorio de su despacho, en el amplio piso que compartía con Sirius en una zona no mágica de Londres.

El licántropo había vuelto una hora antes de la biblioteca muggle donde trabajaba, y estaba ordenando sus papeles distraídamente. Pero aunque por fuera pudiera parecer despreocupado, por dentro todos sus sentidos lobunos estaban alerta, pendientes siempre del reloj y de cualquier sonido que pudiera delatar la llegada de alguien al piso. Por esa razón, cuando exactamente a las cinco y tres minutos de la tarde la chimenea sonó, Remus no se sorprendió.

Al cabo de un momento Sirius entró sonriente a la pequeña habitación, vestido con su túnica de aprendiz de auror.

- Hola Remus. - colgó su túnica de un colgador, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el licántropo y le dio un corto beso - ¿Cómo ha ido el día? - le preguntó apoyándose en el escritorio.

- Bien, lo de siempre. - contestó Remus, recogiendo sus papeles un poco - Un par de libros retrasados, y ese compañero de trabajo que te dije me ha vuelto a proponer de quedar un día...

- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó Sirius, alarmado - Moony, espero que le hayas dicho que no... - advirtió.

- ¡Por supuesto que le he dicho que no! ¿Por quien me tomas, Sirius?

- Cierto, cierto. Perdona. - se disculpó éste, pasándose una mano por el pelo - Solo es que... me pone nervioso. ¿Cómo sé que no te irás con él, o con cualquier otro?

- Sirius... - murmuró Remus, levantándose y acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla - No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Le he dicho que no, y le seguiré diciendo que no.

- Eso ya lo sé. - un momento después, Sirius había vuelto a su actitud creída de siempre - Pues un día tendremos que ira la biblioteca y enseñarle a ese muggle a quien perteneces. - añadió, cogiéndole por la cintura.

- Tranquilo, que no hará falta. Ya se lo diré yo...

Remus se acercó más a él, restregándose contra su pierna, y le empezó a dar besos por el cuello, hasta llegar a ese punto bajo la oreja que tanto le gustaba a su pareja.

- Remus, esp... _mmmm, así_... espera. - lo intentó, en vano, apartar el animago.

- ¿Decías algo, Sirius? - le preguntó inocentemente el licántropo, separándose un poco mientras se relamía los labios. Al ver ese gesto, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sirius hasta depositarse en su entrepierna.

- Sí. - el animago se separó más, sonrió picadamente y le cogió la mano a su pareja - Te recuerdo que hoy es jueves... y ya sabes que toca los jueves. Vete desnudando, Remus. - se acercó hacia su oreja - Ahora vuelvo, y te follaré hasta que toques el cielo con las manos. - se inclinó para darle un suave beso, sonriendo, y después salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, aunque se notaba que cada paso que lo alejaba de Remus le costaba un montón.


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaa! :)

Querida Eis, tus amenazas han tenido resultado! xDD Después de taaantos reviews... (en serio, chica, como se te ocurre?) ¡Aquí está tu Jueves querido! :) (Qué, ya sabes hacer los corazones, verdad? xDD)

Tambiés gracias a Breyito-Black-Lupin por su review. Ya sé que me has dicho que no hace falta que te lo agradezca, pero lo sigo haciendo! :) ¡Te quiero, guapa!

Así pues... Enjoy it! :)

Adrienne Lupin.

* * *

**7. Jueves (2)**

Diez minutos después Sirius vuelve a entrar, llevando únicamente unos ajustados y abultados pantalones de cuero negro, y una pequeña bolsa. Al verlo, Remus se levanta de la silla y se acerca a él, gloriosamente desnudo. El animago, que no puede controlar su vista, simplemente lo coge de la mano, y lo lleva hasta el borde del escritorio.

El licántropo se deja hacer, aunque en realidad se muera por tocar más de esa piel bronceada de la que de momento solo tiene la mano. Pero no dice nada, ya sabe como va aquel juego. Como más suplique (porque no hay duda que terminará suplicando), más tardará Sirius en darle lo que los cuerpos de ambos ya reclaman.

Así pues, Remus se deja arrodillar en frente del escritorio de caoba, y le permite a un evidentemente excitado Sirius atarle las manos delante de su cabeza, en una de las patas de la mesa de trabajo. Le tapa los ojos con un pañuelo negro. Nota como le abre la boca, y le pone otro pañuelo para que no pueda cerrarla bien ni hablar, anudándolo apretado en su nuca. Pero confía en Sirius, sabe que él nunca le hará (demasiado) daño, así que se deja hacer.

Remus siente como Sirius se coloca detrás de él, y se lo imagina relamiéndose los labios al verle así: desnudo, con la respiración agitada y las piernas abiertas, indefenso ante él. El animago empieza a meter dos dedos en su estrecha entrada. Los dedos lo abren como tijeras, preparándolo. Duele, pero es un dolor bueno. Nota un tercer dedo entrando, y quiere gemir, pero la tela de su boca se lo impide. Una ligera presión en su próstata, allá dentro, y algo sacude al licántropo por dentro.

De repente, los tres dedos desaparecen, y Remus se siente vacío. Demasiado vacío. Sirius le clava las uñas en las nalgas, abriéndole para él, y Remus sabe que lo mejor acaba de empezar. Sirius lo empieza a penetrar, largo y húmedo. Centímetro a centímetro, nota como avanza. No está bien preparado, así que la repentina intrusión duele, pero Remus está acostumbrado al dolor de las transformaciones, y (casi) no lo nota. El pañuelo de su boca evita que un gemido de placer, mezclado con un sollozo de dolor, salga de él, pero la tela de sus ojos es incapaz de absorber unas pocas lágrimas, que empiezan a correr libremente por sus mejillas.

Sirius, desde atrás, se inclina sobre él, el musculazo pecho bronceado contra la pálida espalda marcada, y sin esperar que su cuerpo se acostumbre a la intrusión, sale y vuelve a entrar. El animago lo sujeta por las caderas, fuerte, marcando la suave piel del licántropo.

En medio de todo eso, Remus nota como su erección crece. Le duele y quiere acariciarse, pero no puede. Así que muerde más el pañuelo de la boca y evita suplicarle a Sirius, mientras a su espalda el animago lo sigue penetrando, fuerte y rudo, alcanzando su próstata en cada embestida.

Casi al final, Sirius por fin se compadece del pálido cuerpo que tiene delante, y conduce su mano a aliviarlo un poco, mientras no para de embestir. Remus lo recibe con un sollozo y un gemido juntos, agradecido pero incapaz de decir nada.

Con una última embestida, más profunda que las anteriores, Sirius se vacía dentro de Remus, cayendo encima de él, pero sin dejar de acariciarlo. Escasos segundos después, Remus hace lo mismo, manchando su estómago y la mano de Sirius de blanco. Agotado, incapaz de aguantar más peso, las rodillas del licántropo fallan, enviándolos a los dos al suelo, Remus aún atado, incómodo y con todo adolorido.

Entonces, Remus oye un pequeño ruido a su lado, y luego como Sirius le roza las mejillas con las puntas de los dedos, retirando suavemente las lágrimas. Ese pequeño roce basta para tranquilizar al licántropo. Con cuidado, el animago le desata las manos, y luego le devuelve el habla y la vista.

- Aún no entiendo como me permites esto, Remus. - murmura, antes de acercar los labios para darle un beso lento y tierno, los dos aún un poco atontados por el reciente orgasmo, mientras acaricia sus adoloridas muñecas.

- Porque a mi me gusta, y sé que tú lo disfrutas. Además, confío en ti, sé que no me harás daño. - sonríe - Porque te quiero.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos y todas! :) ¿Qué tal el principio de curso? Yo empezé el miércoles y tampoco está tan mal... Eso sí, muchos deberes que me impiden escribir.

Así pues, aquí está un songfic que le comenté hace siglos a mi querida Eis. Como ves, voy poniéndome al día con mis promesas! :3

La canción es _Per tu_, del grupo Amelie. Es una de mis canciones favoritas... ¡Y el viernes voy a un concierto suyo! :D

******Advertencias:** Slash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Puede contener lemmon. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

**8. Per tu**

_Desaparegut en un racó amagat  
Pensant en els records que queden i se'n van volant._

Agazapado en un rincón de una sombría habitación en el último piso de la mansión Black, Remus Lupin sufría silenciosamente. Con unas ojeras de no haber dormido en días y las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, recordaba.

_Obro els ulls I veig que ja no estàs aquí__  
__No has dit adéu amb tu t'endus tot el que et vaig donar_

Sirius había caído por el velo una semana antes, y aún tenía la esperanza de que fuera una broma, de que no fuera verdad. Pensaba que en cualquier momento lo vería entrar por la puerta riendo, aunque supiera que no sucedería. Tenía esa última mirada aún clavada en la retina, ese adiós sin palabras grabado a fuego en su mente.

_Si tu te'n vas ben lluny d'aquí  
Si tu te'n vas ben lluny de mi  
Jo voldria seguir el teu camí _

En ese momento, mientras sujetaba a Harry, había tenido la sensación que su vida terminaba también. Había querido correr hasta el velo e ir tras él, pero no podía. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía seguirlo. Había una guerra librándose allá fuera, una guerra que ya se había cobrado demasiadas vidas inocentes. Así que, como un autómata, había seguido luchando, hasta echar a todos los mortífagos del Ministerio. No se había permitido derrumbarse hasta que no hubo llegado a su habitación, el lugar donde estaba aún.

_Cada instant viscut, cada nit amb tu  
Es perd en la foscor, m'atrapa dins d'aquest malson._

Cerró los ojos y recordó momentos mejores. Recordó un lejano castillo en el norte, hecho de ilusiones y risas, donde había pasado los mejores años de su vida. Recordó un piso en el centro de Londres, que solo habían podido disfrutar tres cortos años. Recordó trece largos años de sufrimiento, y la felicidad al verlo de nuevo, al poder abrazarlo y saber que era inocente.

_Sé molt bé que res es per casualitat  
Mai vaig voler escoltar i tu d'això te'n vas cansar _

Recordó los últimos dos años. Por un momento pensó que lo había recuperado, que superarían la guerra juntos, pero otra vez la vida le había demostrado lo contrario. Y ahora no quedaba nada, sin él estaba vacío.

_Si tu te'n vas ben lluny d'aquí  
Si tu te'n vas ben lluny de mi  
Jo voldria seguir el teu camí _

Remus sacudió la cabeza. Era imposible, no podía rendirse. Primero tenía que encargarse de terminar esa guerra absurda, y vengar a Sirius. Merlín, hasta pensar su nombre dolía... Vengarlo a él, y también a todos los otros muertos, como James y Lily. Luego, podría por fin juntarse con él. Con ellos.

_Si tu jo, si jo tu  
Sense tu res  
Si tu jo, si jo tu  
Sense tu res  
Mai res  
_

Nada, vacío. Eran las únicas palabras que podían definir lo que sentía en ese momento, lo que era sin él: nada.

_Estimar-te no és tan fàcil però he triat aquest camí  
Estimar-te no és tan fàcil però he triat aquest camí  
Estimar-te no és tan fàcil i he triat aquest camí  
Si estimar-te fos més fàcil, si estimar-te fos més fàcil  
_

Lo habían escogido juntos, veinte años atrás. Habían decidido ir contra el mundo y amarse, aún cuando sabían que lo tenían todo en contra. Por un corto tiempo, habían sido felices. Luego vino la guerra, y lo estropeó todo.

_Si tu jo, si jo tu  
Sense tu res  
Si tu jo, si jo tu  
Sense tu res  
Si tu jo, si jo tu  
Sense tu res  
Si tu jo, si jo tu  
Sense tu res  
_

Su historia había empezado con una mirada, y fue así como terminó. Ahora ya no había nada.

_Mai res_


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! :) ¿Cómo estáis? Yo, personalmente, tengo muchos deberes, y justo hoy he hecho un examen de Castellano... :/

Pero he conseguido un poquito de tiempo para pasar esto a ordenador, una pequeña tontería que se me ocurrió, y que reí de lo lindo escribiendo. Ya veréis a James, ya... xD

Bueno, bye and enjoy it

Adrienne Lupin.

******Advertencias:** Slash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Puede contener lemmon. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

**9. Interrupciones**

Una tarde de otoño, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew iban caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en dirección a las mazmorras para hacerle una pequeña broma a Snivellus, o a cualquier otro Slytherin que encontraran. Iban por el quinto piso cuando se cruzaron con Lily Evans y Alice Jackson, que iban hablando. La pelirroja simplemente los ignoró, pero la otra chica les saludó con una sonrisa tímida.

- Ay, Lily... Es la chica más bonita del mundo, y esos ojos como esmeraldas... ¿A que son los ojos más bonitos del mundo, Wormtail?

- Ehm, sí... - el otro merodeador simplemente asintió, sabía que cuando James empezaba a hablar así sobre Lily era muy difícil, por no decir imposible, pararlo. Así que dejó que su amigo siguiera con el ya conocido discurso.

- Este año es mi última oportunidad, ¡y por Merlín juro que me dirá que sí! Nos casaremos y viviremos en una pequeña casa en un pueblo de campo, donde nuestros hijos crecerán felices... Tendremos una niña y un niño: el niño será como yo pero con sus ojos verdes, y la niña será igual de bonita que su madre...

James habría seguido hablando una hora, o quizá un día entero, pero tuvo que parar porque tropezó con un libro que había en el suelo, y casi cayó. El merodeador se agachó ilusionado, pensando que quizás era de Lily y así tendría una excusa para hablar con ella, pero su ilusión se esfumó enseguida. Era de una tal Anna, de Ravenclaw, así que simplemente lo dejó en la repisa de una ventana próxima.

- Prongs, ahora que me acuerdo... ¿Has cogido el mapa y tu capa? - preguntó Peter.

- Sí, la capa la tengo aquí. - respondió James tocándose un bolsillo de la túnica - Y el mapa... ¡Mierda, el mapa está en la habitación! ¡Voy a buscarlo! - el chico empezó a retroceder por el pasillo, dirección otra vez a la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¡Espera, voy contigo! - después de un momento de indecisión, Peter empezó a correr detrás de su amigo, pero James lo paró

- Ehm, Wormtail, mejor que no... - la verdad, a veces a James le cansaba que el otro merodeador lo siguiera a todos lados, como una sombra - Quédate aquí, y así podrás hablar con la chica si viene a buscar su libro.

- ¡Sí, buena idea Prongs! - lo alabó Peter - Me quedaré aquí, a ver si viene Anna...

Cuando James entró en su habitación, se le cortó la respiración de golpe a cause de lo que vio: Sirius y Remus besándose desesperadamente contra uno de los postes de la cama del licántropo, el castaño con la espalda apoyada en la frágil madera y el pelinegro prácticamente encima suyo, comiéndole la boca.

Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, concentrados en su trabajo, y si Remus estaba siendo aplastado no lo mostraba, porque tenía sus manos en la espalda de Sirius, presionándolo aún más contra su cuerpo.

Así pues, allí estaba James, en estado de shock y completamente rojo, cuando un ahogado gemido lo devolvió a la realidad. El Merodeador tosió un poco , llamando la atención de los otros dos chicos, que se separaron violentamente, con los rostros completamente rojos también, cogidos de la mano.

- Perdonad por la interrupción, chicos... Sólo quería coger una cosa que nos hemos olvidado.

- Sí, claro, pasa...

James pasó por el lado de la pareja y se acercó dudoso a su mesilla de noche, observándolos por el rabillo del ojo, pero no encontró allí el pergamino que buscaba.

- ¿Alguien tiene el mapa? - preguntó.

- Sí, lo tengo yo. - Sirius se separó lentamente de Remus y fue hacia su propia mesilla de noche, donde sacó el mapa de un cajón para dárselo a su amigo.

- Gracias, Padfoot. Bueno... adiós Moony. - con la cara aún roja, el pelinegro se despidió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

James no había bajado ni un tramo de escaleras cuando oyó un golpe seco a su espalda, como cuando un objeto e madera es golpeado, y otro gemido ahogado provinente de la habitación que acababa de dejar. Sacudiendo la cabeza divertido volvió a bajar a la sala común, y desde allí fue hacia donde lo estaba esperando el cuarto Merodeador.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola a todos! :)

Aquí está la viñeta número 10 de mi serie de drabbles Wolfstar. Merlín, parece que fue ayer cuando me topé por primera vez con estos dos chicos, y ya hace casi un año que publiqué mi primera viñeta...

Bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismos y centrémonos en este drabble en particular, que sé que es lo que todos quereis :) He intentado plasmar el primer beso de Sirius y Remus, la primera vez que se dijeron 'Te quiero.' :)

Ah, y también quería avisaros que estoy metida en dos proyectos para vosotros que estoy segura que os gustaran. Acerca de uno alguna de vosotras ya sabe (creo que se lo comenté a Eis hace tiempo...), pero el otro es Top Secret ;) Ya sabréis más de mi próximamente.

Así que bye and enjoy this.

Adrienne Lupin.

******Advertencias:** Slash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Puede contener lemmon. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

**10. En el lago**

Sirius estaba de pie junto al lago, con una extraña expresión seria en su cara, tirando rocas al agua, sin preocuparse por la hora, por el frío o por si haría tarde a cenar. El animago oyó como alguien se acercaba, pero no se giró.

- ¿Sirius? - preguntó suavemente Remus acercándose lentamente a él, sujetando una chaqueta en sus brazos. Cuando vio la expresión de su amigo se asustó, algo había pasado - ¿Estás bien?

- Ah, hola Moony. - contestó Sirius, mirándolo - Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Te estaba buscando, todo el mundo está muy preocupado. - en realidad no era del todo verdad, porque había sido él el que había notado la ausencia del animago, pero omitió ese detalle - Ten, cogerás frío. - sonriendo, el licántropo puso la chaqueta que había traído por encima de los hombros de su amigo - Y venga, Sirius. A mi no me puedes engañar, dime qué está mal.

- Nada, no es importante... O al menos no lo debería ser. - Sirius suspiró, sonriendo tristemente - Mi madre me ha enviado una lechuza, he sido quitado de todos los archivos. Es oficial, ya no soy un Black.

- Oh, Sirius... - Remus simplemente abrazó al otro chico, ofreciéndole un consuelo sin palabras, y Sirius enterró su cara en el cuello del licántropo.

- Sabía que iba a pasar, después de que en navidad me escapara era inevitable... Solo que no esperaba que doliera así.

Remus suspiró, inseguro de qué debía hacer. Nunca se le había dado bien consolar a la gente... Así que acarició la espalda del animago con la mano, en lo que esperaba que fuera un movimiento relajante.

- Todo irá bien, Padfoot. Tienes una familia aquí, tu verdadera familia. El señor y la señora Potter te ven como su propio hijo, y para James siempre has sido como un hermano... - no mencionó como veía él mismo a Sirius, pero eso le pasó desapercibido al animago en ese momento.

- Lo sé, Moony, pero... - Sirius se separó de su amigo y se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo aún más - No lo sé, sinceramente. Sé que siempre estoy diciendo que los odio, pero no es verdad. Siguen siendo mi familia... y los quiero. - Sirius sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia el lago - Pero sé que no estoy solo. Tengo a James, tengo a Peter... y te tengo a ti. - volvió a mirar a su amigo y sonrió ligeramente.

- A mí siempre me tendrás, Sirius. - Remus sonrió de vuelta, sonrojándose un poco.

- Siempre... me gusta esa palabra - sonrió el animago, atrayendo su amigo hacia otro abrazo, imposible de imaginar una vida sin su mejor amigo. - ¿No importa lo mucho que lo estropee todo a veces?

- No importa lo mucho que lo estropees todo a veces. - murmuró Remus, enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de Sirius para esconder su sonrojo - Siempre estaré a tu lado.

- Eres increíble, Moony. - sonrió el animago, separándose un poco y mirando a su amigo - No sé como lo haces, pero siempre consigues hacerme sonreír. Sinceramente, Remus... mi vida sería un desastre sin ti.

- Estoy seguro que lo harías perfectamente, Si...

- No, estaría completamente perdido. - Sirius se separó, sacudiendo la cabeza - Yo... yo te necesito en mi vida más de lo que crees, Rem.

- Padfoot... - se sonrojó Remus - Mi vida también sería horrible sin ti. Siempre estás aquí, ayudándome...

- Bueno, claro que te ayudo. Yo... - el animago se mordió la lengua para no decir las dos palabras que lo podían arruinar todo - Yo me preocupo por ti, Moony - decidió decir, mientras le desordenaba un poco el pelo a su amigo.

- ¿Sirius, qué pasa? - preguntó Remus preocupado, arreglándose el pelo - Y no me digas que nada ni me mientas, Padfoot. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- Yo... - empezó Sirius, sujetando las manos del otro chico, sin estar seguro de si podía decirlo o no - ¿Bueno, yo te prometí que siempre estaría aquí verdad? - Remus asintió - Y eso... es porque te quiero, Remus.

El licántropo paró de respirar, sorprendido, mirando a Sirius sin decir nada.

- ¿Esto no es una broma, verdad? - preguntó en un susurro, mientras sus ojos se encontraban.

- No, no lo es. - respondió el animago - Te quiero, Remus. Desde hace tiempo.

Remus no dijo nada, mientras oía su corazón latir con fuerza, emocionado. En realidad, le extrañaba que el otro chico no lo oyera.

- Sirius... - dijo el licántropo acercándose un paso más, sonriendo - Yo también te quiero, Sirius.

Sirius se quedó callado, mientras esas pocas palabras se colaban en su corazón, parándolo por un segundo y llenándolo de felicidad el segundo siguiente. Dejándose guiar pos sus instintos llevó sus labios hasta los de Remus, sujetándole bien contra su cuerpo. Remus no se sorprendió por el beso, sino que se arrimó más al animago y le devolvió el beso, profundizándole más. Su corazón latía sonoramente en su pecho, haciéndole sentir más ligero y feliz que nunca antes en su vida.

- Remus... - suspiró Sirius contra los labios del otro chico, separándose un poco y apoyando sus frentes, mientras recuperaba la respiración - ¿Remus, puedes decirlo otra vez, porfavor?

- Te quiero, Sirius. - respondió Remus, sonriendo. Como respuesta el animago volvió a besarlo, una y otra vez, y el licántropo recibió cada beso feliz.


End file.
